Kai Gets High!
by heavymetal4life
Summary: Party at Takao's house. Tala brought dope. and KAI GOT HIGH! yaoi in the nearby future too
1. Chapter 1

Black Camilleon: Ok, this story is sort of loosely based on a dream that Tarza had.  
  
Tarza: Kai got high, Kai got high! Mwahahaha!  
  
Tarshii: umm, riiiight.  
  
Black Camilleon: And Tarshy helped out a bit. One of you do the disclaimer please.  
  
Tarza: Umm, what's a disclaimer?  
  
Tarshii: umm, yeh, what she said.  
  
Black Camilleon: Fine then. Beyblades is not ours, we just do stories, this is not your story though, yadda yadda YA!  
  
Tarshii: umm, uhuh.  
  
Black Camilleon: Oh yeh, I should warn you, this story will contain yaoi in the nearby future.  
  
Tarza: Mwahahaha!  
  
Black Camilleon: Calm down Tarza.  
  
Tarza: Oh, fine.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I'll get it!" yelled an eager Takao, running towards the door.  
  
He opened the door. There stood the Demolition Boys, with their sleeping bags and duffel bags.  
  
"Hey, you made it! This way!" Takao said, leading them to the dining room.  
  
They walked in and saw the Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All Starz, and the Majestics. And 2 people they had never seen before.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Tala, pointing to the two unknown kids.  
  
"Them? Oh, that's Billy and Andrew, 2 of my friends," Takao replied.  
  
"And, what are they doing here?" Tala asked.  
  
"Oh, because Mariah and Emily aren't here (Black Camilleon: They didn't want the girls invited) so I invited 2 friends to fill the space."  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
Takao looked at Billy.  
  
"Um, Billy, you seem a little fatter than usual. And your stomach looks a little.weird," said Takao.  
  
"Oh, um, I put on a little weight and, umm, my stomach always looks weird," Billy replied.  
  
"Ok," Takao said," Lets go give you guys a tour and where you guys are sleeping. Billy and Andrew, you don't really have to come since you guys have been here before."  
  
"Um, ok," Andrew, replied and everyone walked off.  
  
Billy and Andrew made sure everyone was gone.  
  
"Whoa, that was a close one!" Billy said.  
  
But it wasn't Billy. It was Mariah.  
  
"Yeh, too close," said Andrew.  
  
But it wasn't Andrew. It was Emily.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder why they didn't want us there," Emily wondered.  
  
"Oh well, better get these disguises back on," replied Mariah.  
  
They got their disguises back on and followed the rest of the group.  
  
TBC.  
  
Black Camilleon: Well, how was that?  
  
Tarshii: That was kinda boring.  
  
Tarza: Kinda  
  
Black Camilleon: I know but it'll get better soon, won't it. Wont it!! ~Threatens Tarza and Tarshy~  
  
Tarza and Tarshii: yes.  
  
Black Camilleon: ok. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Black Camilleon: Here we go again. The 2nd chapter.  
  
Tarza: Yay!!!  
  
Black Camilleon: Can one of you do the disclaimer?  
  
Tarshii: No, why can't you?  
  
Black Camilleon: Because it's not just my story but I don't mind kicking anybody out for not doing there "duties" considering this is in my name.  
  
Tarza: Fine then, I'll do it, but your doing it next time Tarshii.  
  
Tarshii: damn.  
  
Tarza: Beyblades is not ours. We just write stories and if you take our stories you'll die. Hows that?  
  
Black Camilleon: Fine.  
  
Tala stepped into his tent. He went over to his bag and pulled out a cigarette. But it wasn't tobacco. It was marijuana. He stepped out with it in his hand. Takao saw him with it.  
  
"What's that?" Takao asked him, pointing to the cigarette.  
  
"That, oh it's just some Buhda," Tala replied.  
  
"What's Buhda?" Takao asked.  
  
Tala handed him one.  
  
"Just light it and breathe in," Tala said, handing him a lighter.  
  
Takao lit up. He breathed in. He suddenly felt a sensation all over his body.  
  
"Hey, this is good shit."  
  
"There's enough for everyone," Tala said, getting a box out.  
  
Everyone came up. Some of them looked at it curiously but then lit up and suddenly they were all smoking dope. Except Kai. After about an hour, all of them (besides Kai) had had at least 5 cigarettes and were all high.  
  
"Kai, you haven't had any man, do ya want some?" Tala said, offering him a cigarette.  
  
Kai looked at the cigarette. It was tempting but he wasn't going to take drugs. Voltaire wouldn't allow of it. But then he realized, Voltaire wouldn't know and what was he to care anyway?  
  
He took the cigarette out of his hand and lit up.  
  
Black Camilleon: That was boring. But it gets better. Watch out for some "dirty" action coming up soon.  
  
Tarza: Yeh, Kenny and.  
  
Tarshii: Shut up Tarza, you'll give it away!  
  
Tarza: Oh, yeh, sorry.  
  
Black Camilleon: And before you say it, I know it was short, but, if you've been reading my other stories, then yo should know me by now!  
  
Tarshii: Oh yeh, thank you _ for reviewing but just so you know, they do get hooked up so, sorry. But, we wanted it that way: P  
  
Tarza: And ___ you like our story? That's good to hear.  
  
Black Camilleon: Do we have to do personal answering shit?  
  
Tarshii: Yes.  
  
Black Camilleon: *sighs*  
  
Tarza: And thank you _____, your reviews were great!  
  
Black Camilleon: Yes, very good.  
  
Tarza: Oh, and ___, we know there out of character but we don't care. And A.N. can go were we want them to cause it's our story.  
  
Black Camilleon: Is that it? Please tell me this is it.  
  
Tarshi: Yes  
  
Black Camilleon: Good 


	3. Chapter 3

Black Camilleon: Ok, yeh, I know, I stuffed up with the updating thing.  
  
Tarshii: Yeh, everyone, blame her.  
  
Tarza: * points finger at Black Camilleon * Yeh, we blame you!  
  
Black Camilleon: Yeh, yeh, I'm a big stuff up, I know, now go away  
  
Kai looked around. He grabbed Kenny and ran to the bedroom. They started kissing and they fell into bed.  
  
Meanwhile, Rei was talking to Billy.  
  
"So, uh, you a virgin?" Rei suddenly asked.  
  
"Uh, yeh, I think I am," Billy replied.  
  
"Do you want to be a virgin? Cause I can change that," Rei said.  
  
"Really? How?" Billy asked.  
  
"Come with me," Rei said, grabbing Billy and racing off to a room.  
  
Rei started to take off Billy's clothes, or rather, Mariah's disguise.  
  
He suddenly pulled all the clothes of and then saw a body that looked so much like Mariah's. He got Billy's face and pulled. The mask came off and there stood ...Mariah.  
  
"Mariah?! How could you!" Rei ran out of the room.  
  
Mariah started to get the disguise back on.  
  
With Takao, he was talking to Max, Andrew and Michael.  
  
"So you wanna do a group?" Takao asked.  
  
"Yeh, I guess so," Max replied and they all ran off to a room and started to...undress.  
  
Meanwhile, back with Kai.  
  
Kenny and him were rolling around in bed without any clothes. Kai looked onto the ground next to the bed. There was something there that looked a lot like...a penis.  
  
"Hey, Kenny! You dropped ya dick!" Kai said.  
  
He looked at it for a minute wondering why there was a dick on the floor. He suddenly looked at Kenny. He looked down and suddenly realized something.  
  
"Kenny?! You're a girl?!"  
  
TBC...  
  
Black Camilleon: Something for you to ponder on until we get the next chapter on.  
  
Tarza: Kenny's a girl. Sort makes a bit of sense if ya know what I mean.  
  
Tarshii: What do ya mean?  
  
Black Camilleon: I get it. Very true.  
  
Tarshii: What do you mean?!  
  
Tarza: You should watch Beyblades more. Then maybe you'll get it.  
  
Black Camilleon: Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Black Camilleon: We don't own Beyblades. Only this story and if you take this story we'll kill you. Yadda ya, don't give a f, whatever.

Tarshii: Not happy today, are we?

Black Camilleon: death glares Tarshii 

Tarza: Ok.

"Kenny! You're a girl!?!"

Kenny saw his penis on the ground.

"Oh, so that's were it got to," Kenny said (A.N. rather joyfully) and picked it up and started to put it back on.

"Kenny, how could you?!" yelled Kai, quickly got dressed and ran out of the room.

Kenny just sat in bed, still trying to put his penis back on.

Kai walked around for a bit, not taking note of where he was going, thinking of how Kenny could do that to him. He walked past a door and heard the load moaning of Takao, Max, Andrew (or should we say Emily) and Michael. Becoming very curious, he peered in the crack of the door and saw Max, Takao and Michael all trying to get a bit of Emily. Kai shuddered and walked away. He walked quickly to the bathroom, grabbed a bong and started to smoke some dope. When he finished he walked to the living room and saw Rei, sitting there with a sad look on his face.

"Rei? You ok?" Kai asked

"Yeh," Rei said sadly.

Kai suddenly felt weird. Rei looked at him. Kai could tell Rei felt just like he did. Rei stood up and they quickly ran to a room.

Mariah walked around the house. She suddenly heard moaning from a few rooms. She looked in the first room. There was Emily, Michael, Takao and Max. She quickly walked to the next door. Rei and Kai were in there having a bit of fun. She walked away and heard more moaning. She looked into the room and found the other guys from the White Tigers and the Demolition Boys and Kenny getting it on.

"Yuck," she said and quickly walked away.

She then stepped into a room and found herself standing in front of Eddy, Steve, Oliver, Robert, Enrique and Johnny standing there, talking.

"Uh, hi there," Steve said, staring at Mariah.

"Um, hi," Mariah replied.

Mariah reached for the door and walked out. Everyone looked at each other and started talking again.

Black Camilleon: End it there, can't think of anything.

Tarza: But it's too short.

Black Camilleon: Who cares. Anyway, We, well, I do realize this story doesn't seem to make much sense but, again, who cares.

Tarshii: I care.

Black Camilleon: Whateva. Ja ne.


End file.
